Lost Diamonds
by GreyWolfHowl
Summary: Droog's gone... "missing", or so Slick thinks. His body has been recovered but Slick refuses to accept the fact that his beloved Right-Hand Man let himself die like that. Now, Slick is doing his own investigation to find his 'lost' Diamonds; he may end up working with a long-time enemy and annoying Detectives...


_**Flash Back**_

_"Spades Slick, correct?"_

The interrogation began... He gave a slight nod, tipping his hat low in front of his eyes to hide the cold glare he's been wanting to give. A recording device in the corner of the room tracked down every movement he made, every action/reaction, and expression given. He better hold his tongue; this conversation is being recorded. _"We're sorry, Mr. Spades, we need a verbal answer during this investigation."_

Slick grumbled under his breath, and looked up slightly, slouching in his chair. He ducked his head a little, and muttered something to himself. _"Yeah... Yeah, I'm Spades Slick..." _Shifting in his chair, he sat up and leaned forward slightly. Resting his elbows on the metallic grey table; he laced his fingers together, brushing the rim of his hat ever so slightly.

_"Alright, Mr Spa-"_

_"Slick," _Slick interrupted suddenly, growling _"None of that... formal bullshit. Just call me, Slick."_

_"Alright, Slick," _The man continued. He could feel that cold stare down come from Slick, but ignored it. He, honestly, didn't give a shit that Slick didn't like him. He was just doing his job. It's really not his problem if the people who come in and out of this room like him or not. _"I understand that you have association with a gang called 'The Midnight Crew'. Would you like to explain a little of what that's about?" _He just had to get his job done, whether or not it made a difference about the people.

Slick cringed, biting his lip a little. Ducking his head, he shifted uncomfortably in his chair a little more. _"Yeah uh..." _Worrying his lip a little, he slowly stood up, leaning against the table. Pushing the chair away, Slick turned away from the camera and the integrator, starring at the ground. He dug around in his pocket; no luck in finding a knife, he just began to twiddle his thumbs a little. _"Yeah."_

_"Might I remind you that turning away from the camera won't change thing? Please, continue and explain."_

_"..." _He hesitated, a breath caught in his throat. Dare he talk about something that should have been kept a secret? Turning his head to the camera, he eyed it slightly before turning away again. _"Yeah..." _

The man waited for a reply, looking around for a moment.

_"The Midnight Crew... It was the next best thing that was created after I built this town... It contained four men, and ran its own secret business. 'Course we didn't do anything illegal... for the most part. We kept it tidy, especially because of my Right-Hand man-"_

_"You keep saying 'We'. Can you give us... a specific name or so, or at least describe your... 'co workers'?" _

_"I was getting to that." _Slick grumbled, glaring at the ground. _"Three men, each with a different position... Hearts Boxcars, Body Guard basically... I guess you could say he was uh... the meat of the Midnight crew. I mean, hell, he took up about three fourths of the damn crew, that fat ass... Next was Clubs Deuce... He was our arsonist. Fire arm for any explosive possible... heh" _He began to chuckle, grinning. _"Still remember his stupid little voice... his favorite thing to carry was C-4. Always had some under his hat, and at least a bomb or two in his hand..."_

****_"Sounds like you took on a personal relationship to your own crew members-"_

_"As if. The Midnight Crew was strictly for business... When we weren't working; that being heists or shit like that; we were a bit like a family, I suppose you could say. Every time we woke up in the base, we'd always greet each other, one of us'd cook, usually that would be Diamonds Droog..."_

_"And who exactly is, Diamonds Droog?" _Slick froze, gritting his teeth. Look back at the man, he started to pay attention to the mans features... He had whitish-blond hair, it was rather short, and curly; it's slicked back though... and tucked under a neat looking white hat - it looks like a fedora rip off, or osmethin'. He was a pale kid, dressed in all white. He had a white dress shirt on, over that was a white vest that was decorated in a golden lining; he also had white dress pants, slacks to say the least; white shoes and most-likely white socks as well. The kid had ice-like colored eyes, with a bored expression on his features... It was pissing Slick off. This kid's new, he could smell it.

_"..."_ Slick hesitated on answering, his Right-hand Man in particular was a little bit of a different story... He wasn't sure if he should be talking about it so easy like this, so... openly.

_"I'm waiting, Mr. Spades."_ The impatient kid, who was suppose to be an interrogator, leaned against the grey-metallic paneled wall; he was jotting things down on a clipboard, seeming to just lose the more fucks to give. Not exactly to best, but at least he's giving the actual attitude that most interrogators feel towards their jobs.

_"...Kid, you've got a lot of fuckin' nerve to start up this kind of bullshit. You think your job is all handy dandy, and easy? You know, you might want to watch your attitude and who you push along to hurry. It might cost ya' something valuable-"_

_"Yeah, yeah; need I remind you that this conversation is being recorded and anything you say or do will be held against you if you proceed to take any action or threat-"_

_"I wasn't finished."_ Slick pushed away from the metallic table, and started to walk towards the kid. He didn't do anything but just stare blankly at him, his eyes still showing no fear, or that he really cared.

_"Proceed to do what you will, but it will come back on you Mr-"_

_"You know, it's that kind of fuckin' arrogance is exactly something you don't want to give. Big fucking woop that you have the authorities on your side. Big fuckin' woop if you think that you can hide behind the lines of laws and shit like that. You're gonna piss of the wrong person, kid, and you'll soon learn the true meaning behind the term 'Hit-Man'." _With the final sentence complete, Slick was toe to toe with this kid; his hands clenched in fists, and glare sending a cold chill down this kids spine. _"What's your name, kid?"_

_"It's none of your business, Mr. Sp-"_

_"I asked you a fuckin' question, kid. What is your name..." _Slick began to reach up, until a voice in his head stopped him suddenly.  
_'Slick, stop it. You're going a bit far, don't you think? You've already struck fear into this pathetic kid, just leave him be and answer the question. I don't want to bust you out again, for something you are guilty for.' _It sounded like... Droog? No, Droog's not around, he's... missing. Either way, Slick stepped off, and backed away. He walked back to the table.

_"...Continuing where we left off, I will ask again, who is Diamonds Droog?"_

_"I'd rather not say... he's-"_

_"The victim here?" _The Interrogator interrupted, completing the sentence for Slick.

_"Missing." _Slick muttered, _"He's just..."_

_"Slick, I think you're forgetting who I am. I'm the reason why we are doing this investigation. It's because Diamonds Droog is-" _

_"Missing." _Slick grumbled again, shooting a cold glare at the kid. _"He's just missing, and leave it at that." _ The kid nodded, writing a few final notes on his clipboard.

* * *

**Be Spades Slick**

_"I see, yes... well... if That is what you want to say to yourself, making sure you don't over come to this state of pain; go ahead. But at some point in time you will have to come to grips with reality soon, Slick."_

_"You know what's funny?"_

_"...What?"_

_"You sound just like him..." _

_"..." _

You are on your way home, limping slightly. You have your small weapon holding you up a little, you're using it as a cane for now. You're on your way to the hide out... another lonely night. The crew's still together but.. it's quiet and lonely. Deuce and Boxcars usually hang out, and considering it's finally going to be the weekend, they're out enjoying themselves, before they have to go back out on missions. You, however, are busy, and though you'd like to pound the shit out of those two mindless idiots; you refrain. You can't. You are busy looking into a new case; plus considering the fact that Boxcars and Deuce are most likely out to drink away their worries; you can't quite do the same. Not yet.

You just got back from an interrogation. Supposedly. You couldn't stand it; for once you are actually trying to make an effort in changing, and praying that he would come back. Diamonds that is.

Diamonds is missing- well...

His body was recovered and you were the only one to come forward and to identify him. His body was rather... mangled. It's strange, considering the given fact that Diamonds wouldn't allow himself to be shot down like that. He's too good for that. You know him, because hell; he was there for you ever since you two were under the Black Queens ruling; and no matter what happened, he stuck by you like a brother... and...

You punch the side of a wall with a fist, you didn't realize was clenched. "..." you sigh softly, taking a small shortcut down an ally. "...its not like him to do this..." you mutter under your breath. "just disappear like that? no... its diamonds come on slick you know him better than that" You can feel your emotions stir. It pisses you off a little. You're suppose to be a leader and that's what you're trying to do; but what kind of leader lets his crew die? Nonetheless go missing! And now you are becoming an emotional wreck? Fuck no. This is nothing; Diamonds is just out lost a little in this city.

"Just lost..." You mutter to yourself, tipping the top of the hatchet to the base.


End file.
